oneshot only
by Kei Evilkei
Summary: kumpulan cerita oneshot
1. MY STORY WITH(OUT) YOU

**Title: My Story With(out) You**

**Author: Kei Evilkei & Jieun (My Bestfriend)  
**

**Genre: Straight**

**Length: Drable**

**Rating : General**

**Cast:**

**Ji Eun**

**Jin Ki 'SHINee'**

**^The Story^**

**Sakit. Itu yang selalu kurasakan setiap memori masa lalu itu hadir di benakku. Masa lalu yang sangat nelukai hatiku. Hatiku hancur karna kesalahan masa lalu itu. Kesalahan yang aku lakukan sendiri.**

**Kisah ini dimulai sembilan tahun yang lalu, waktu aku masih duduk di bangku junior high school. Seorang namja berparas manis mendekatiku, dia teman baruku semasa itu. Awalnya, aku hanya menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pertemanan biasa. Tapi entah mengapa seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, semua itu berubah. Dia yang semula aku anggap teman baik, mulai berubah. Ternyata dia menyukaiku. Dia menaruh hati padaku. Dia ingin menjadi seseorang yang special di hatiku. Tapi sayang, waktu itu aku hanya ingin menjadi berteman dengannya. Aku masih terlalu polos kala itu, aku belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Hingga akhirnya aku tak siap dengan semua yang terjadi.**

**Karena dia mencintaiku, aku harus menerima perlakuan-perlakuan yang tak aku suka. Aku menjadi topik pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasku. Hal ini sangat menggangguku. Dan aku putuskan untuk menjauhinya. Aku menjauh, dan tanpa ku sadari sikapku membuatnya terluka. Aku tahu ini tak adil baginya. Tapi saat itu aku masih terlalu egois. Keegoisanku yang mengalahkan segalanya dan aku menganggap itulah yang terbaik saat itu. Padahal mungkin saat itu juga menyukainya.**

**Aku terlambat menyadari semuanya. Disaat aku tersadar, ternyata dia telah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Aku benci dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan. Aku menyesal.**

**Sembilan tahun. Belum cukup bagiku untuk menghapus namanya dari dasar hatiku. Sampai detik ini aku masih selalu berharap kesempatan kedua itu datang, keajaiban itu menghampiriku. Setiap kali aku menghadap-Nya, aku selalu berdoa jika dia memang bukan jodohku, maka jauhkanlah aku darinya. Tapi entah mengapa, sembilan tahun berlalu dia masih berada disekitarku. Sepertinya Tuhan, enggan menjauhkan kita. Apakah ini pertanda yang baik bagiku? Kurasa tidak. Ini justru semakin menyakitiku, aku semakin terpuruk dengan semua itu. Hatiku terluka. Aku tak bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini.**

**Setiap saat aku harus mencoba menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, tapi entah mengapa hatiku masih belum percaya dengan semua apa yang dilihat oleh mata ini. Seolah-olah semua yang dilihat oleh mata ini salah. Aku sadar itu adalah nyata, itulah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi tetap saja hati ini tak percaya, seakan-akan dia punya keyakinan sendiri. Hati ini berkata kalau hatinya masih ada untukku, dan semua itu masih mungkin menjadi nyata.**

**Huuuffh…..!**

**Kadang aku lelah dengan semua kenyataan ini, menyatakan setiap saat aku harus menderita karna rasa yang ada dihati ini, rasa yang seharusnya sudah tak ada lagi di hatiku. Namun ternyata dia masih belum bisa terhapus dari hatiku. Setiap saat aku selalu meratapi kesalahan masa lalu itu. Kesalahan yang begitu menghantuiku sampai saat ini.**

**Tuhan… Seandainya saja dia tahu betapa tulus rasa yang ada di hati ini, mungkinkah dia akan menatapku lagi? Sampai detik ini dia tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di hati ini, dia hanya tahu kalau aku telah mengacuhkannya, menyakitinya, dan membencinya.**

**Betapa jahatnya aku, Tuhan. Mungkinkah apa yang aku alami selama ini adalah akibat perbuatanku padanya, Tuhan? Apakah ini karma yang harus ku derita? Sampai detik ini aku tak tahu jawabannya.**

**Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap jika memang dia adalah jodohku, maka pertemukanlah kami dalam situasi yang lebih baik agar kami bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Dan jika dia memang bukan jodohku, maka aku mohon pada-Mu, hapuskan dia dari dasar hati ini, tegarkan aku dengan kenyataan ini, jangan biarkan aku terjatuh lebih dalam lagi. Bimbing aku Tuhan.**

**Aku sadar semua apa yang aku harapkan itu sulit terwujud. Teman-temanku berkata, aku ini aneh, mengapa aku masih saja berharap dengan yang mungkin sudah melupakan aku. Bahkan dia telah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi mengapa aku tak pernah letih menunggunya. Aku sadar ini semua mungkin tak akan berguna tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa mengingkari kata hati ini yang selalu menganggap bahwa dia masih menyimpan cinta lama itu jauh didasar relung hati ini. Walaupun banyak cinta yang ditawarkan untuknya tapi tetap saja dia masih enggan untuk menerima cinta itu, dia takut akan ada hati lain yang tersakiti karena ketidaktulusannya. Mungkin biarlah waktu yang akan menentukan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa hati ini masih untuknya.**

**Saranghae~**

**Jin Ki….**

**^The End^**

**A.N:**

**FF yang berdasarkan kisah nyata sahabat terbaikku, Ji Eun.**


	2. FOR ME

**Republished: FOR ME (SPECIAL FOR TAEMIN'S BIRTHDAY)**

**by  
**

**Kei Evilkei a.k.a Jung Euncha**

**.  
**

**Cast :**

**MinCha Couple**

**(taeMin & eunCha)**

.

.

**^ FOR ME ^**

**Seorang namja duduk dengan kaki yang bergoyang-goyang tak jelas. Tangannya mengotak-atik benda yang berada di tangannya. Matanya pun sibuk terus-menerus menatap benda itu yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi yang benda itu adalah ponselnya. Ia menerima berbagai ucapan baik pada inbox dan panggilan masuk yang ditujukan ke nomornya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan ucapan dari seseorang yang ia harapkan. Namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya bila setiap ponselnya bergetar namun saat melihatnya, bukanlah nama yeoja itu yang tercetak di sana.**

"**Huffhhhh"**

**Namja lain yang duduk di sampingnya terheran melihat tingkah laku teman satu grupnya tersebut. Namja yang merupakan magnae dari grupnya yang bernama SHINee yang biasanya sangat ceria itu, kini hanya memasang tampang murung dan sejak tadi asik bolak-balik mengecek ponsel miliknya dan selalu diakhiri dengan desahan kecewa. Tak tahan melihat kelakuan magnae imutnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi manly itu, akhirnya namja disampingnya yang merupakan leader SHINee menanyakan juga penyebabnya kepada sang magnae. Namun yang jawaban yang didapatkannya bukanlah jawabannya yang diinginkan sang leader. Karena sang magnae hanya menjawab kalau ia tidak apa-apa sambil memasang senyum palsu yang penuh keterpaksaan. Walaupun begitu, sang leader juga tak ingin memaksa sang magnae bercerita. Ia membiarkan saja si magnae dengan tingkah laku anehnya. Selama sang magnae masih bisa bersikap professional dan bertanggung jawab dengan semua pekerjaannya, sang leader tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin menurut sang magnae, ia masih sanggup menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Tentu saja begitu,, karena sang magnae telah beranjak dewasa sekarang. Member yang lain juga sepetinya sependapat dengan sang leader. Buktinya mereka juga ikut memperhatikan sang magnae dari sudut mata mereka dan memastikan sang magnae tidak bertingkah lebih aneh.**

*****kei*****

**.  
**

**~ Taemin POV ~**

**18 Juli 2011**

**Itu adalah hari ini. Dan hari ini aku telah genap berusia 18 tahun. Tidak terasa bila aku telah hidup dan menjalani kehidupanku di dunia selama 18 tahun. Aku bersyukur sekali karena masih diberikan kesempatan hidup dan sangat-sangat bersyukur dengan kehidupanku saat ini. Dengan begini, aku masih bisa melakukan hal-hal yang aku sukai dan masih bisa melakukan hal-hal yang belum sempat ku lakukan.**

**Pagi ini begitu membuka mataku, para hyung-ku di SHINee memberikan kejuta kecil padaku. Sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan hiasan delapan belas lilin yang menyala ada di depanku. Mereka juga menyanyikan lagu ulang tahunku. Bahagia? Tentu saja. Tidak menyangka mereka akan melakukan ini mengingat kegiatan kami yang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak mengharapkan kejadian seperti ini. Ucapan dan doa dari mereka sebenarnya sudah cukup bagiku. Jadi, begitu menerima semua ini, aku sangat terharu dan sangat bahagia.**

**Hari ini aku banyak sekali menerima ucapan. Ponselku terus bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Ucapan dari teman, saudara dan rekan kerjaku terus mengalir. Beberapa orang yang dekat denganku seperti keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatku bahkan menelponku untuk memberikan ucapan padaku. Senang rasanya mendapatkan semua ucapan itu. Aku merasa disayangi.**

**Kebahagiaanku di hari specialku ini terganggu dengan tidak adanya ucapan darinya. Aku mengira bahwa dia adalah orang yang pertama kali akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku mengira ia ketiduran tadi malam sehingga mungkin ia akan mengucapkannya saat pagi ini, tapi ternyata juga tidak. Aku masih berusaha berpikir positif dan mengira ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi sepertinya tidak. Karena hingga saat ini yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, ia juga tak mengucapkannya padaku. Aku mencoba menelponnya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Tidak berputus asa, aku pun mencoba menghubungi rumahnya dan maid di rumahnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ada di rumah.**

**Dia membuatku sangat cemas. Sejak tadi aku sibuk mengecek ponselku. Menanti kabar darinya dan sampai sekarang belum juga ku dapatkan. Pikiranku semakin tak karuan memikirkannya. Hari ulang tahun yang ku harap akan ku lewati dengan penuh kebahagian menjadi hari yang ku lewati penuh dengan kecemasan dan kegelisahan.**

**Aku memandangi ponselku. Wallpaper yang terpasang pada layarnya membuat bibirku melengkungkan senyum lebar. Wallpaper itu adalah gambarku bersamanya yang hanya terlihat separuh badan saja dari rambut sampai dada. Sebenarnya saat itu aku melingkarkan sebelah tanganku di perut ratanya dan di juga meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas tangaku itu. Namun karena keterbatasan layer, tanganku dan tangannya menjadi tidak kelihatan. Yang terlihat adalah aku dan dia yang terseyum kearah kamera dengan daguku berada di pundak kanannya dan sebelah tanganku dan tangannya yang membentuk simbol love di atas kami kepala kami berdua.**

**Aku terkekeh saat kembali mengingat kejadian setelah pengambilan foto kami saat itu. Aku terlalu focus memandangi hasil foto kami dan merasa senang dengan simbol yang kami buat itu tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak lagi memandangi foto kami dan malah memandangiku. Aku mengetahui ini saat Key hyung menceritakannya padaku. Key hyung adalah orang yang mengabadikan foto kami itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendekati wajahku dan menempelkan bibirnya. Aku yang terkejut, langsung saja terdiam kaku. Setelah itu ia pergi dengan alasan kalau ia masih ada urusan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dengan segera. Bodohnya aku saat itu. Aku hanya membiarkan ia pergi tanpa memberikan reaksi normal seperti biasanya. Aku masih saja mematung memandangi dengan mata masih tertuju pada foto kami.**

**Bagaimana aku bisa bisa bereaksi normal bila ia sudah melakukan hal yang mengejutkan bagiku. Ia menciumku. Bukan di pipi seperti kebiasaanya yang mengatakan kalau ia sangat gemas dengan pipiku. Jadi setiap kali bertemu dan berpisah, ia selalu mencium pipiku. Dia menciumku di sudut bibir. Biar ku perjelas lagi, di SUDUT BIBIRKU! Dan begitu menyadari kenyataan ini, pipiku lansung terasa panas.**

**Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt**

**Getaran ponselku mengembalikan kesadaranku dari kesibukanku mengenang tentangnya. Hampir saja ponsel itu mendarat di kasurku karena berhasil membuatku terkejut.**

**Kejutan tak hanya di sampai disitu. Sebuah pesan dari 'My Noona Yeoppo' yang tertampil di layer inboxku berhasil membuat mataku terbelalak. Sedetik kemudian aku berdiri dan melompat-lompat kegirangan karna akhirnya aku mendapatkan pesan dari orang yang ku pikirkan sejak tadi. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat mengetahui ia hanya mengirim pesan, bukannya menelpon. Aku sangat merindukan suaranya.**

**Segera ku buka pesan darinya. Semakin tercengan dengan isi pesannya.**

'**Cepat buka pintu dorm!'**

**Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan dia ada di sini? Tapi inikan…**

**Aku melihat jam yang menempel di dinding dan menunjukkan kalau 5 menit lagi jam dua belas malam.**

**Mwo? Tidak mungkin semalam ini dia ada di sini? Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan bila aku mengikuti perintahnya.**

**Aku pun berjalan menuju ke depan. Agak tergesa karena aku ingin cepat-cepat memastikan. Ku nyalakan lampu-lampu ruangan yang tadi telah ku padamkan. Begitu sampai di pintu, langsung saja ku buka kuncinya dan.. CKLEK**

**Pintu terbuka. Mataku menemukan sosoknya. Ia membawa sebuah kue yang sangat kecil ukurannya dengan satu lilin yang menyala diatasnya. Ia menyayikan lagu ulang tahun untukku dan setelah ia selesai, ia menyuruhku meniup lilin itu. Ku ucapkan permintaanku sebelum meniupnya.**

**Terseyum memandangku yang menuruti lagi perintahnya. Dia lalu menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam dorm kami, SHINee, dan dengan sebelah kakinya menutup pintu di belakang kami. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan aku di sofa.**

"**For you" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kue kecilnya padaku.**

"**Kenapa kuenya kecil sekali, noona. Kau sangat pelit padaku! Padahal kau juga telat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Harusnya kau memberikan kue yang besar, Euncha noona" kesalku padanya dengan mempoutkan bibirku dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadaku dengan mata memandangnya yang tersenyum padaku.**

**Ia terkekeh melihat tingkah manjaku padanya lalu menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda dari orang lain untukmu. Karena aku memang orang yang berbeda dari mereka"**

"**Lalu, mengapa kau baru mengucapkannya di detik-detik menjelang berakhirnya tanggal 18? Padahal aku sangat mengharapkan kalau noona-lah yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan padaku" ucapku lirih.**

"**Aku kan tadi sudah mengatakan kalau aku ingin memerikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Setiap orang pasti selalu menginginkan menjadi orang yang mengucapkan pertama kali buat orang terdekat mereka. Akan tetapi, aku ingin menjadi orang yang terakhir memberikan ucapan padamu di hari ulang tahunmu ini"**

**BLUSHH**

**Dapat ku rasakan suhu di pipiku meningkat tiba-tiba mendengar pengakuannya. Sungguh yang ia katakana adalah hal yang tak pernah ku kira dan tak terlintas dipikiranku.**

"**Ayo makan kuenya Minnie~ Aku membuatnya sendiri tadi"**

"**Ne, baiklah…"**

**Rasa kuenya sangat lezat. Tidak mengherankan bagiku. Karena aku sudah pernah merasakan kue buatan Euncha noona sebelumnya.**

**Euncha noona yang bernama lengkap Lee Euncha. Merupakan yeoja yang ku kagumi selain ummaku. Ia merupakan designer perhiasan yang terkenal di Jepang. Perhiasan yang dibuatnya bukanlah suatu perhiasan yang 'wah', yang terkesan mewah dan mahal. Ia lebih menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana namun mampu membuat orang terkesan ketika melihatnya. Sangat mencerminkan dirinya yang lebih menyukai penampilannya yang sederhana. Seperti sekarang ini. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos, jaket dan celana jeans. Bahkan mukanya pun tanpa riasan. Ia hanya menggunakan bedak dan lipstick. Rambut hitam panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai. Ia bahkan menggunakan parfum yang baunya tidak menyengat namun sangat nyaman tertangkap indera penciumanku. Sederhana, tapi mengesankan menurutku.**

**Setelah menghabiskan kue buatannya, ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak padaku. Secara sekilas aku mengira itu susu pisang. Ternyata aku salah. Kotak itu diberi hiasan pita berwarna hitam-putih. Sangat unik. Belum pernah ada yang memberiku hadiah menggunakan kotak susu pisang seperti ini. Ia semakin membuatku terkesan padanya.**

**Aku membukanya dan menemukan dua cincin di sana. Sebelum pertanyaan meluncur dari bibirku, ia berkata terlebih dahulu. Cincin yang ia berikan ini merupakan cincin yang ia design khusus untukku. Euncha noona juga mengatakan kalau cincin itu harus ku pakai setelah aku memberikan pasangannya pada yeoja yang aku cintai.**

**Aku memandangi cincin itu. Cincin itu berwarna silver dan ditengahnya terdapat seperti batu atau berlian, entahlah aku juga tak tau itu apa, berwarna merah yang nampak menyatu dengan warna silver cincin itu yang hanya berada di setengah cincin saja. Setengah cincin hanya berwarna silver dan terdapat lilitan seperti tali yang melilit pada cincin. Indah. Sangat indah. Itu cincin terindah yang pernah ku lihat.**

**Aku mengambil cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil dan memasangkannya pada jari manis tangan kiri Euncha noona. Lalu mencium cincin itu.**

"**Minnie…"**

**Aku menatapnya lembut.**

"**Saranghae, Euncha noona"**

"**K-kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"**

**Ku bawa tangannya mendekati jantungku yang saat ini berdetak begitu kencang.**

"**Noona dapat merasakannya? Jantungku selalu seperti ini bila aku berada di dekat noona dan saat memikirkan noona. Aku tahu umur kita berbeda. Aku tahu dunia kita juga berbeda. Aku juga tahu kita bahkan menetap di negara yang berbeda. Tapi bukankah perbedaanlah yang membuat segala sesuatu menjadi indah? Perbedaan membuat sesuatu tidak terasa membosankan. Dan perbedaan membuat kita saling melengkapi"**

"**Aku menginginkan dirimu untuk berada di sampingku, namun aku juga tidak akan memaksamu dengan semua yang telah kau capai di sini dan segala impianmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mewarnai setiap hariku dan menerimaku apa adanya. Seorang Lee Taemin, bukan sebagai magnae SHINee. Tapi Lee Taemin yang sesungguhnya yang berada di depanmu saat ini"**

"…"

**Aku melihatnya menunduk dan airmata mulai membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Secara refleks aku pun memeluknya erat.**

"**Uljima, noona.."**

"**Hiks..hikss..na..hiks..do..sarang..hik..hae..hik"**

**Aku terseyum bahagia mendengar jawabannya yang terbata-bata akibat isakan tangisannya. Ku lepaskan pelukanku padanya lalu mengangkat dagunya. Pipinya yang dibanjiri airmata tidak melunturkan kecantikannya. Secara tiba-tiba ku lekatkan bibirku menempel pada bibirnya. Ia terkejut tapi tetap tak peduli. Ciumannya tanpa nafsu yang hanya saling menempelkan bibir kami saja, tapi itu bisa membuat tangisannya berhenti dengan segera.**

**Ku jauhkan bibir kami tanpa menjauhan wajah kami. Aku menempelkan keningku pada keningnya. Kedua tanganku menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya lalu mengusap-ngusapnya perlahan.**

"**Saranghae….Jeongmal saranghaeyo.."**

**Rona merah mewarnai pipinya dan senyumpun meluncur buatku.**

"**Nado..Saranghaeyo Minnie.."**

"**I know"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku chagi.. Perasaanmu terlihat jelas di setiap ekspresimu saat bersamaku dan semua perlakuanmu padaku"**

**Wajahnya semakin memerah. Reaksi yang sangat ku sukai karena hanya aku yang membuatnya seperti ini. Aku kembali mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Menciumnya dan bukan sekedar menempel seperti yang ku lakukan tadi. Aku melumat bibirnya dan Euncha noona juga membalas perlakuanku. Tidak ada nafsu pada ciuman kami. Hanya sebuah ciuman untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta kami masing-masing.**

*****kei*****

"_**Tuhan… Aku ingin Kau mempercayakan yeoja yang berada dihadapanku saat ini untukku. Biarkan dia mewarnai hari-hariku. Karena aku mencintainya dengan tulus"**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**^FIN^**


End file.
